


One step forward

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [33]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Una vez a salvo golpea su frente contra un árbol, maldiciendo su estupidez y como un acto tan descuidado había echado por la borda todo el avance que había logrado [...]
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: RanTober [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 5





	One step forward

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí el día 3, consideren esto un pre-relación
> 
> Día 3 - Ballesta
> 
> Advertencia: Pequeño spoiler de Como entrenar a tu dragón 1 (¿quién no la ha visto a estas alturas?) y una muy pequeña divergencia del canon, super pequeña

**One step forward…**

**And two backward**

Hiccup camina hacia el claro dónde Toothless se oculta murmurando entre dientes para si mismo arreglando cada tanto el paquete que lleva en brazos, un poco incómodo con la correa de la ballesta que se había visto obligado a portar. Luego del fiasco del primer día con el hacha que su padre puso en sus manos, Gobber había decidido que lo mejor para su complexión física era portar una de esas; una muy sutil forma de decirle una vez más que es un debilucho si alguien le preguntaba, pero nadie le pregunta ese tipo de cosas así que queda como un comentario para sí mismo.

En verdad espera esta vez haber resuelto el problema del ala de Toothless, la expresión alegre del dragón por las pequeñas vueltas que ha logrado dar en el aire le anima a seguir intentado arreglar el problema que él mismo provocó, pero al mismo tiempo desea que aún falte por lograr su objetivo pues nunca se había sentido tan cómodo como cuando pasa tiempo con el Furia Nocturna. Al llegar al claro una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras salta con cuidado las piedras para bajar en dirección a la enorme roca que su nuevo amigo utiliza como cama.

—¡Toothless! —llama dejando caer el paquete de sus brazos llevando sus manos a sus caderas e inflando el pecho de forma orgullosa—, creo que está vez si lo logré resolver el problema que teníamos con el asiento, o al menos eso espero —empieza a explicarle los cambios que hizo agachándose para abrir el paquete cuando un gruñido lo hace detenerse.

Alza la mirada sorprendido ante la expresión hostil en el rostro del dragón, que lo observa con los labios contraídos en un gesto que ha aprendido significa peligro, pero ¿por qué estaba tan a la defensiva repentinamente? No tiene que pensarlo mucho al sentir la correa de la ballesta correrse un poco por su hombro dejándola aún más a la vista lo que provoca un gruñido aún más fuerte.

—¡Wow! Amigo, no es lo que crees, yo no… no quiero lastimarte lo sabes, ¿verdad? —el dragón abre la boca y esta empieza a iluminarse en azul a modo de respuesta.

Hiccup toma el empaque de cuero que por suerte aún no ha terminado de abrir, y salta tras una roca justo antes de que una bola de plasma choque contra esta. Se maldice una y otra vez por cargar con la estúpida arma y trata de calmar al dragón hablando con él, incluso saca la ballesta de su cuello alejándola lo más posible de su cuerpo para mostrarle que no era un peligro, tal y como hizo con su daga cuando lo encontró en el claro luego de liberarlo; está dispuesto a lanzarla lejos de ser necesario, aunque caiga al agua y tenga que recuperarla luego, pero un nuevo disparo de plasma le hace reconsiderar sus opciones.

—De acuerdo, no quieres verme ahora. Vendré… vendré mañana que estés más tranquilo —alza sus manos en son de paz tomando sus casos empezando a correr tan rápido como puede a la salida del claro antes de que el dragón recuerde que es más rápido que él y trate de alcanzarlo.

Una vez a salvo golpea su frente contra un árbol, maldiciendo su estupidez y como un acto tan descuidado había echado por la borda todo el avance que había logrado para ganarse la confianza del Furia Nocturna. Deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de abrazar sus cosas con fuerza contra su pecho caminando de regreso al pueblo; no se había rendido antes en conseguir la confianza de Toothless, no piensa rendirse ahora por un tonto mal entendido.

Sólo debe recordar no llevar ningún arma con él la próxima vez.


End file.
